Brand New Information
by blacksouledbutterfly
Summary: A one-night stand between exes turned into a lifelong commitment


It's been three months. Three months since Rachel had spent the night with her ex-boyfriend Noah. There had been a storm outside and they had both been bored. So they stayed in her apartment and they watched movies. They had watched movies on a channel that played only classic movies and they drank too much. They got drunk and they laughed and they had a good time. It was almost like they had never dated and had a tense breakup. It was like they were simply friends.

That was, of course, until somewhere along the line, in the middle of Rachel laughing, Noah had leaned over, pressed his mouth against hers, kissed her like he had been waiting to do it all night. And maybe he had. Rachel wasn't sure. But after that kiss it should have stopped. They should have both stopped it. And if they hadn't been drinking then maybe they would have. But they were pretty drunk and the kiss turned into them making out on the couch. And that turned into them stumbling into her room and ripping each other's clothes off. It turned into them falling onto her bed and coming together like they had done so many times before they split up.

The next day, awaking naked and still tangled up they had both decided that they weren't going to talk about it ever again. They had decided that they made a mistake, that they had gotten too caught up in the moment, that they had gotten caught up in the moment and that it never had to be discussed again. And for a little while after that things were awkward but they managed to make the tension go away rather quickly. Somehow.

That was until about two months later. They had all been invited to Quinn's wedding and while Rachel wanted to go she also didn't want to go. Because she didn't feel so well and she was starting to get the distinct feeling that things were going to get a lot more complicated between herself and Noah.

She had been feeling sick for a little while. She had to stop wearing her normal perfume because the smell was driving her insane. She hadn't gotten her period and she was well aware that she might have been pregnant but she chose to deny that it was possible. At least until that day.

She was feeling so sick that she had left between the ceremony and the reception and she went to the local market in her fancy pink dress. She bought a pregnancy test and just after the speeches she vanished into the bathroom. And she stayed and stayed and stayed.

Eventually Santana and Brittany came to look for her. Somewhere along the line she had managed to befriend the two girls and even then she wasn't sure how. But they had become her friends and when she was gone for so long they went looking for her. And at first when they called out to her she didn't say anything. She just sat in the stall and kept looking at the little plastic stick in her hand like her eyes were deceiving her.

Finally Santana got so annoyed that she had banged on the stall door and told her that if she didn't come out and tell them what was going on she was going to find a way to take the damn door off. And that's when Rachel came out. She came out and she showed them that little strip. And it was after that she had to tell them about her night with Noah. But she made them swear up and down not to tell Noah. She wanted to do it herself.

It took five minutes to get them both to swear that they wouldn't tell Noah.

She told him herself about two weeks later. She called him up and told him that she had to come over. So he ended up in her little apartment sitting with her on the couch and she told him that she had taken the pregnancy test. She told them that somehow their little sexual encounter had resulted in a baby.

For a while Noah didn't say anything. And then after a little bit they decided, together, that she was going to have the baby. She was going to have it and even though they weren't together, that they weren't planning on getting back together, they were going to raise it together. It wasn't an easy decision and she knew that it would change her life entirely. But she had been so in love with Noah at one point, still cared about him so much, that she could never have gotten rid of his baby. And the truth was that she already started to love that baby.

It's two weeks later and their little group is getting together in her apartment. Santana and Brittany are already sitting on her couch and Noah is sitting on the chair across from them when she excuses herself, goes into the kitchen to check on the food she's making for them.

Puck already knows that the girls know they slept together. It was just after the wedding that Santana came to visit him and in no uncertain terms she told him he was a fucking asshole for fucking his ex-girlfriend. She had never been subtle about hating something he's done. She's always been the type to tell him that straight out.

Puck waits until Rachel is out of sight, until she's disappeared into the kitchen and then he leans forward towards the two girls on the couch, two girls he had his share of fun with when they were all still in high school. He rests his arms on his legs, clasps his hands between his knees, clears his throat.

He's not exactly sure what to say to them at first but he knows that he has to say something. After a moment though he shrugs his shoulders a little and just looks at them. "So," he starts slowly. "You guys know Rachel and I slept together but there's something else." He paused, shrugged his shoulders just a little bit. "Rachel's pregnant."

Santana and Brittany exchanged looks on the couch, the brunette lounging out, legs up on the couch, arm thrown over the back of it. Brittany's eyebrows arch up towards her hair line and for a few seconds they just look at each other and then they look back at Puck. "Holy mother of god!"

"And it's mine," Puck continues as he nods his head. He says it like he's resigned to that fact. But deep down inside? He's actually sort of excited about being a dad. He hadn't had the chance in high school when Quinn had Beth. They had to give her up for adoption. This time he was going to get the chance to be a father. And yeah, that sort of rocks.

"This is brand new information!" Brittany sounds a little bit too fake in her surprise though because Santana turns her head to look at her, furrows both of her eyebrows like the blonde once again said that sharks were just gay dolphins. And as much as she loves that girl, has loved her for years, she still can't understand how her mind works sometimes. She really can't.

"You already knew," Puck deadpans, sits back in his seat, completely and totally in awe at the fact that he had been worrying his ass off about how he was going to let Santana, his biggest judge, know that he had knocked up Rachel and she already fucking knew. He was going to kill Rachel for not letting him know the two girls knew.

"A little bit," Santana concedes with a slight shrug of her shoulders. There was no use in denying it since Brittany had accidentally spilled the beans. What was the point? And she could see that even if she did deny it Puck would know that she was full of shit. They know each other too well.

"Well, fuck."

"Yeah, you might say that fucking is what got you into this," Santana drawls carelessly, shrugs her shoulders just a little bit. "You screwed the proverbial pooch on this one, Puckerman. Your mother find out you knocked up another girl you aren't married to and she's gonna cut your balls off and keep them in a glass jar."

"You kidding me?" Puck lets out this scoff of a laugh and shakes his head just a little bit. "A Jewish grandkid? Mom's gonna be too busy doing cartwheels to fucking care that Rach and I aren't married."

Santana shrugs her shoulders a little. "Maybe." She knows just as well as anybody else that Momma Puckerman is bat shit crazy when it comes to being a Jew and all things Jewish. She knew for a damn fact that the woman would be pleased as fucking punch to know that she was gonna have a Jewish grandchild.

"So, you two are keeping it?"

"Yeah." He didn't show it but really? He gets a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he thinks about the idea of actually having a kid to take care of. A kid of his own. A kid that he won't abandon the way his old man abandoned him. A kid that's him and Rachel because, yeah, even if they aren't together he still thinks Rachel is pretty fucking awesome and some part of him really still loves her a whole fucking lot. Not that he's going to admit that though. He doesn't know how she really feels even though he's pretty sure in some way she loves him, too. "Yeah, we're gonna keep it."

"You excited about that, Puckerman?"

Puck cocks his head slightly to the side like he's considering it. Rachel walks into the room and puts down a plate of something or other on the table for them to eat- the girl is obsessed with making appetizers and shit when people are coming over. and he looks at her with that smile on her face and for a moment he thinks about how there's a baby growing inside of her, their baby, _his_ baby. And then he knows the answer. He knows it instantly.

So, he looks at Santana. He looks at her and he fights off the smile that wants to spread across his face, nods his head just a little bit. "Yeah," he admits. "Yeah, I am."


End file.
